This invention relates to manipulators and, in particular, to those that can finely position an object in three dimensions in response to motions induced upon a control handle, whereby the motion of the object follows that of the induced motion, and typically scaled. In a preferred application, this invention deals with micromanipulators which employ two three-dimensional motion translation mechanisms connected in series by a ball-and-socket joint and mounted to a common support structure.
Manipulators and micromanipulators have been made in the past which incorporate electrical, pneumatic, hydraulic, as well as purely mechanical actuation means.